Waiting Forever
by ChrisSora818
Summary: A childhood friend of Hiroto suddenly bumped into him in a playground, the same kind of place when they first met and made lots of happy memories together. Will they be together again as friends or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Yori: I'm starting a new one again before finishing the other one...anyways I'm sorry for misspelled words and wrong grammars and also sorry if the Inazuma Eleven character/s is/are OOC.**

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT NOMIYA:)_**

**Yori: Again, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiroto was currently seeing some members of the Raimon team. A past coach named Hibiki invited him to join other soccer players to the Raimon school a week from now. He didn't say why he needed to go but Hiroto accepted the invitation anyways.<p>

He was passing by a playground when he stopped to look at it. The playground reminded him of a promise in the past.

"How many years has it been?" Hiroto asked himself.

Back when he was a little kid in the Sun Garden orphanage, he went to a nearby playground and made an important with someone.

"I wonder if the promise is still being kept by that person," Hiroto wondered. He put his hands in his pockets and walked into the playground.

The place returned old and happy memories to the red headed boy. His playmate before was always so sunny, always able to make extremely fun and exciting games using simple things. Whenever he returned to the orphanage, everyone wanted to know why he was always so happy until Gazelle, Burn, and Midorikawa followed him one day. From then on, it was the five of them playing all day.

Then his playmate left with a promise that can't be ensured to keep.

Hiroto went to the swings and sat on one. Remembering that certain past made his feeling conflicted. He was always attached to that person. He couldn't even break the promise after... what? Eight, nine years? The only reason he kept the promise is for his hope to see this person again; the one who made him happy so much with a simple smile.

A soccer ball suddenly rolled and stopped in front of Hiroto. He stared at it before picking it up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked it. He looked around and saw a black haired girl walking around, searching for something.

She was wearing a white shirt, brown vest, black shorts, knee-high socks, rubber shoes, a small bag, and a silver watch at her left. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail and her eyes were a shade of brown.

"Excuse me," Hiroto called out. "Is this yours?"

The girl looked his way and nodded. She ran to him to get the ball that rolled to him and upon closer look, Hiroto thought she looks familiar.

"Thank you," she said as she took the ball. When looked at him-eye to eye-she froze.

Realization hit Hiroto like a punch and he gasped. Now he knew why she looks familiar; she was the kid he met at the playground before.

"Nomiya...chan."

She blinked and also gasped. "N-no way...H-Hiroto-kun."

"You still remember me!"

There was a huge grin on his face. Knowing that she still remembers brought so much happiness.

Nomiya's reaction, however, was unexpected; she started to cry.

Hiroto became worried. "Nomiya-chan? What's wrong?"

She wiped her eyes and ran off. Hiroto couldn't start chasing after her. What will he say to her after all these years? Instead, he looked down and sat on the swing. The only thought in his mind right now is the promise has been kept and finally fulfilled.

She was always there, sitting on the swing, waiting for him. Every day she never fails to arrive before him until now. Finally, he saw her running towards him, out of breath.

"I'm so sorry!" she said once she reached him. She was really breathing so hard. "My parents... them... I'm really sorry."

He gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry, it's alright. As long as you are here to play with me."

She started to smile but tears flowed suddenly down on her face. "I'm sorry..."

"I already told you it's okay." He put his hands on her shoulders. "You don't need to cry anymore."

"But...you'll hate me," she said weakly.

"Huh? Why? I would never hate you."

She sniffed and said, "You'll hate me because... I'm leaving... I can't play with you anymore."

This shocked him so much. He couldn't imagine her leaving, not seeing her every day. Going to the playground was already a habit he has. Habits always die hard.

"I'll come back!" She grabbed one of his hands. "I promise to see you again! I'll come back just to see you, I promise!"

She was always so kind to him, never forgetting to play every day. She always made sure to play with him no matter what.

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "And I'll promise to wait for you every day, no matter what. I promise."

"Thank you." Now, with tears rolling down her cheeks, she made a very bright smile. "Thanks so much Hiroto."

Hiroto blinked open his eyes and stretched. He dozed off under a tree surrounding the playground, waiting for a certain someone. It's been a while since he dreamed that dream. The playground was still empty from this point of view, so he stood up and walked around to make sure if the person he was waiting for was still not here. It was a school day today. Even if he wasn't sure Nomiya was going to Raimon, he was still willing to wait the whole day. Then he heard someone humming. He rushed to the sound and saw Nomiya standing on the swing and making it swing.

Hiroto smiled and called out, "Nomiya-chan!"

Nomiya turned to his way resulting in making herself stumble out of the ride. She landed heavily on her back.

"Are you okay?" Hiroto ran to her side and kneeled down. "You hurt anywhere?"

"N-no. I mean I'm okay but n-not hurt anywhere," she stammered and uneasily stood up. Hiroto supported her by holding her arm.

Hiroto couldn't help but chuckle. "You seem to be more clumsy Nomiya-chan."

She blushed and shook off Hiroto's hand. Then she stumbled again but this time, Hiroto caught her this time.

"See?" Hiroto smiled.

"F-fine! I-I'm clumsy!" Nomiya was blushing and she crossed her arms.

Hiroto looked at her from head to toe. Her was still in a high ponytail like yesterday. She was wearing a dark blue, short-sleeved hoodie, dark black shorts, black and white shoes, black knee-high socks, shoulder bag, and black wrist bands.

Nomiya noticed him observing her and leaned from her left foot to her right uncomfortably. "W-what is it?"

"It's been a while since I saw you," Hiroto replied. "Your appearance changed a little."

"O-of couse. It's been years since we last met."

The way she was being stubborn and blushing at the same time was cute and childish. Her stubbornness was new but she was still the same.

"I missed you," Hiroto said, smiling.

After a few seconds Nomiya unfolded her arms, faced Hiroto, and wrapped her arms around him slowly. "Missed you too," she mumbled.

Hiroto hugged her back without hesitation, total happiness coursing inside him. Finally, his most treasured friend was with him again at his side. Happy memories flooded his mind making him wish for the hug to last forever but it didn't last long enough. Nomiya separated herself from Hiroto and smiled.

"Can we go around? I'm new here."

"Sure but don't expect much," Hiroto said with an impish smile. "I'm also new here."

Nomiya laughed. "Being with you is fine as it is. I just want to have fun with you Hiroto-kun."

Hiroto grinned at that. Leading Nomiya out of the playground, he felt that both of them were never separated. Their friendship was never broken and that made Hiroto feel so assured about something. What matters now is that he was with Nomiya again, playing and spending teir days together in total bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>Yori: Thanks for using up your time and read this! Please review~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yori: Thank you so much for reviewing and reading the first chapter~ I feel so happy~**

**Nomiya: She is the kind of person who'll be happy with just a few reviews so please continue reviewing:)**

**Yori: This is the second chapter to Waiting Forever. I'm sorry for misspellings, wrong grammar, and character/s who will be OOC.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven and the english lyrics of Hiroto's character song 'Star Line'. I only own Imaidegawa Nomiya._**

**Yori and Nomiya: Please enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>Walking around with Hiroto, eating lunch with Hiroto, reminiscing the old times with Hiroto, playing at the arcade with Hiroto, telling what happened all these years to Hiroto, watching the sunset at a high place with Hiroto; these thoughts were currently occupying Nomiya's mind. These may make her sound like an extremely crazy-obsessed person but she didn't care, she was completely happy.<p>

Their first meeting after so many years wasn't very touching at all, but at least their second day together was perfect. After so much years separated, Hiroto still knows what she wants. Hiroto was really so kind to everyone.

Nomiya sat up from the sofa of her house's living room and stared out from the glass sliding doors to the sky. She abruptly remembered the reason why she left before... and why she has to leave again.

Standing up, she combed her hair using her fingers and went to the phone. She clicked the number on speed dial and waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line was high, just like a woman. She was speaking in English.

"I would like to talk to my elder stepbrother," Nomiya replied in the same language.  
>"This is Nomiya."<p>

"Right away m'lady." Then she heard the phone being placed on a table.

Nomiya checked the wall clock; eight forty-five. It was almost lunch in London.

"Why did you call?" A slightly deep voice suddenly spoke in the phone, also in English. There was a slight steel edge to his voice.

"I'm just checking on Kyle big brother," Nomiya replied emotionless despite the coldness of her brother.

"Don't call me that. Alfred will be fine."

"I would call you that but mother doesn't allow it." She leaned against the wall.

Her father re-married an English woman after her mother left them. They moved to London after the marriage and met the woman's two sons, Alfred and Kyle. The new family members didn't open up to her immediately but Kyle, who was younger by two years, approached her when she was out in the garden. From then on both of them had been close friends ever since. Alfred was still keeping his guard up, being the eldest, but he occasionally talks to her since Kyle insists and right now, Kyle's life is in jeopardy. His health was always fragile.

"Things changed after you left," Alfred said. "Everything became a little more stable mother and father."

Nomiya did a melancholy smile. "That was what I'm hoping for. They won't trouble themselves anymore with me."

There was a pause. In that moment, Nomiya thought her stepbrother might be thinging of a snappy comment but instead, he said something shocking.

"Mother wants you back."

She caught her breath in her lungs. She must be dreaming, she thought. Her mother was always the one against her.

"It's true," Alfred said, breaking the silence. "She thought that it may be good for all of us to be by Kyle's side, becoming closer together in the process."

Nomiya didn't know what to say. The sole reason she flew back to Japan is to give space to her father, mother, and siblings. It always seems to her that problems keep on popping up whenever she's nearby.

"For heaven's sake Nomiya say something." She heard him grumble. "I just told you you can go back home to your family. Aren't you happy?"

"I... I am," Nomiya said after gulping uneasily. "But... I think it's best for Kyle that I should stay here."

"What?"

She could hear anger in his voice. "I mean mother and father wouldn't pay attention to my needs. In that way, they would be more focused on Kyle's needs and recovery," she reasoned.

Alfred sighed impatiently. "You're not thinking aren't you? I don't even know why you are the daughter of a smart father."

"Excuse me?" Nomiya snapped in Japanese.

Another sigh from the stepbrother. "Don't you get it? Your leave made mother realize you are important. Kyle's health is also becoming stable. He's recovering nicely."

Nomiya realeased a deep breath she was unconsciously holding in. "You should've said that from the start of this call," she said, back in English. "Thank goodness."

"So? Your answer? When will you come back?"

Nomiya looked down and fiddled with the phone cord. "I'm sorry but... not now. I can't answer."

A pause before Alfred said, "When will you make the decision?"

She thought for a while. She just met Hiroto. How could she explain to him about her leaving again? She herself wasn't even ready to face her family.

"One week. It's enough time for me to prepare. Fair enough?"

"Alright then," Alfred replied reluctantly. "One week, keep your word. No extensions." Then a voice sounded in the background. "Lunch is here. I need to go." Before he dropped the phone, he added,  
>"Be careful lil' sis." Then a click.<p>

The black haired girl stared at the phone receiver at her hand. Besides the new nickname her brother decided to call her, her mother' decision shocked her so much. So many things happened today so fast. She couldn't cope at all.

She headed back to the sofa and heavily sat down. Sleeping it off seemed a nice idea so after a few minutes, she started to doze off, still thinking about her parents finally accepting her after such a long time of loneliness.

* * *

><p><em>In the picture frame, a woman with extremely long light brown hair was in a white dress, high heels, and a straw hat. She was holding two little boys' hands. One was maybe a little older than she who was looking at the picture and another one younger. The older boy has the light brown hair of the woman. Cerulean eyes and he was wearing a loose shirt and jeans. The younger one has brown hair, a shade of blue eyes and wearing a white shirt and a jumper.<em>

"_She will be your mother and they will be your brothers," her father said. "After we get married, we will transfer to London, England."_

"_But what about mom?" she asked. "Won't we wait for her? I thought she will come back."_

_Her father gave her a sad smile. "Sweetie, we can't wait for her forever. There is a huge chance she won't come back."_

"_But what if she will? We won't be here to see her if she'll come back."_

_The father bit his lip. "Sweetie-"_

"_I'll wait," she said strongly, unwavering. "No matter how long, if it takes even forever, I'll wait. I am willing to wait forever for someone I love."_

_Her father covered his mouth and took her in his arms. She felt tears dropping onto her back._

* * *

><p>Nomiya stirred awake and rubbed her eyes. She found herself leaning on Hiroto's shoulder. They were both sitting under a nearby tree out there.<p>

"You have a nice nap?" he asked.

_...for someone I love._

Nomiya blushed and nodded. "H-how long did I sleep?"

"An hour or so."

"Eh? You should've woke me up. Waiting so long for me to wake up is tiring right?"

Hiroto smiled and said, "I'm willing to wait if it's you."

She felt her face burning up. On instinct, she hugged Hiroto's arm and buried her face on his shoulder.

"Nomiya-chan?" Hiroto asked. Her actions surprised him.

"Blame the dream I had," Nomiya murmured.

"What was that?"

Nomiya shook her head slowly. Hiroto giggled instead and ruffled her hair. "You know wht? You act like a cat. Leaving my side and coming back again after some time."

_And leaving again,_ she quietly added in her mind.

"Three days from now I'll be joining other soccer players in the Raimon school," Hiroto said. "I won't be able to be with you the whole day."

"Three days?" Nomiya straightened up. Three days from now was also her deadline for her decision.

"Will you do something on that day?"

Nomiya looked up at the sky. Nighttime was creeping throughout the sky and stars started to twinkle in different parts above.

"No," she replied and leaned her head on Hiroto's shoulder again. "Could you sing for me Hiroto-kun?'

"S-sing?" Hiroto said uneasily.

"Any song is all right as long it's not creepy."

Figuring she won't stop asking until she gets what she wants, Hiroto nodded and started to sing.

_The stars that winkle in the night with a flickering shine_

_For that precious smile, I'll draw out my hopes and become a falling star._

_Ah, each one is part of a constellation_

_It lets us think that it's fine for them to be there._

_Even if we're separated far apart or if we're bonded by woeful ties,_

_They can become bright lights and with that existence, shine forever._

As Hiroto continued singing, Nomiya reflected on his song. After being separated for years, he hasn't forgotten her so as she. If you truly treasure someone, you can never really be separated.

_For someone I love._

Hiroto; that would be Hiroto for Nomiya. She waited all those years for him and she's willing to do it again.

The question is: Will he also be willing to wait for her?

* * *

><p><strong>Nomiya: ...You made me say in my mind my feelings...<strong>

**Yori: Y-eah. W-what's wrong with that?**

**Nomiya: *blushing* N-nothing...much...**

**Yori: *snickers* Please review~~~~~**


End file.
